Todo por ti
by Kaoru Black
Summary: Su adorado hermano menor hace que todo valga la pena. No hay nada que Dolores no haga por él, no hay quién no enfrente por él.
1. Verano - Egoísta

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #30 Estaciones al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Sorteo: Verano.

* * *

 **Egoísta**

Agosto de 1971

 _«Me cuesta aceptarlo que ya te perdí_

 _Lo más que me duele es que no te quería así.»_

 _Egoísta, Ozuna ft. Zion y Lennox_

* * *

El calor es tan insoportable que ni la playa lo hace aguantable.

Se asegura que nadie la esté viendo y, mientras mueve su mano, guarda sus pertenencias en la hielera: el bloqueador, la tumbona*, el parasol y la revista donde ha recortado a los chicos más ardientes. A su padre le entrará la indignación si se entera que su preciosa Dolores ha hecho magia fuera del colegio, pero lo que piense él le importa una mierda.

Lo que ha representado su padre, el amor y el respeto que le ha tenido ha desaparecido en diciembre del año pasado*.

—¿Pero qué cojones haces?

La habitación de Max es mancillada.

Sus pertenencias están en la sala y, de no ser por ella, su padre ya las hubiese destruido.

—Es innecesario —responde, calmado.

—Quiero las fotos.

—Es una pérdida de espacio.

—Es mi hermanito el que está ahí —dice Dolores.

—Te lamentarás algún día.

—No, no lo haré.

* * *

*Silla baja con brazos y respaldo, normalmente regulable que se puede inclinar. Se usa para sentarse o tumbarse sobre ella en exteriores.

**Antes que Dolores cumpliera quince años, Ellen Cracknell y su hijo (aquí llamado Maxwell) se fueron al mundo _muggle_ y nunca más se supo de ambos.


	2. Otoño - Odio

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #30 Estaciones al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Sorteo: Otoño

* * *

 **Odio**

Noviembre de 1998

 _«Porque no quiero que sepas dónde estoy._

 _Porque verás mi corazón en el estado más triste en que haya estado.»_

 _Who I Am Hates Who I've Been, Relient K (Traducción)_

* * *

La única certeza que hay es que está sola.

Lleva dos meses encerrada en Azkaban y no hay quién la visite, no hay quién le envíe una postal. El escape que ha realizado* no ha hecho ninguna diferencia en el Wizengamot. Ha apoyado a la comisión, ha cazado a los nacidos de muggles, ha difamado los mestizos y ha dicho pestes de cualquier especie.

En realidad, de cualquier especie a la que no pertenezca Fenrir Greyback. Nunca ha estado a favor de los no son completamente humanos, de lo que son inferiores a ella, pero tampoco tiene un deseo de muerte.

La suciedad que posee puede que sea vieja, quizá nueva. ¿Es importante? ¿Hace alguna diferencia? En veintidós meses saldrá de este pozo y nada habrá cambiado. Aunque ha cometido crímenes, es nada comparado con los mortífagos, con la gente descorazonada.

Lo que ha hecho.

Lo que ha perdido.

La persona a quién ha decepcionado.

* * *

*Referencia a En el anonimato #24 — Hipocresía.


	3. Primavera - Qué ve, qué es

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #30 Estaciones al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Sorteo: Primavera.

* * *

 **Qué ve, qué es**

Abril de 1967

 _«Las luces se apagan. Estoy completamente sola._

 _Todos los árboles están afuera, enterrados en la nieve._

 _Me paso la noche bailando con mi propia sombra._

 _Y me sostiene y nunca me deja ir.»_

 _Slow and Steady, Of Monsters and Men (Traducción)_

* * *

Llámala Lola.

¿Qué clase de nombre es «Dolores»? ¿Y por qué su padre todavía insiste en que es un nombre lindo, que se acostumbrará a él?

Lo otro que tampoco le gusta es su hermano, quien sólo llora y babea los juguetes de Lola.

Ella tiene diez años, saca muy buenas calificaciones y es la princesa de los Umbridge, entonces, ¿cómo Max es más importante que ella?

Un día, mientras acompaña a su padre al callejón Diagon, oye que dicen que «el hijo _squib_ de Umbridge» de una manera que le molesta; al llegar a casa, su padre le explica qué significa ser _squib_ : ser inferior, no valer lo mismo en la sociedad mágica, ser una deshonra para la familia en dónde esté. Lola asiente mientras piensa en cómo desquitarse de ellos.

No soporta a Max, pero soporta aún menos que alguien le insulte.

Es su hermana mayor.

Lola es la única que puede insultarle.


	4. Invierno - Desolación

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto #30 Estaciones al azar del foro Hogwarts a través de los años.

Sorteo: Invierno.

* * *

 **Desolación**

Diciembre de 1971

 _«Aunque continúe lidiando con tu partida todavía me enoja._

 _Hay días en que una y otra vez pretendo que estoy bien._

 _Pero eso no es lo que me molesta.»_

 _What Hurts the Most, Rascal Flatts (Traducción)_

* * *

Dolores le queda como anillo al dedo.

Está de pie, con la espalda apoyada en el marco de la puerta, mientras inspecciona la habitación vacía de su hermanito.

Todavía puede ver a Max mirando a través de la ventana, contemplando la nieve caer durante unos minutos antes que decida que es momento de despertar a su hermana mayor para que vayan a jugar.

Su madre, tan maravillosa y sensata, les ha aconsejado que se abriguen aunque Dolores no le haga caso, sólo para decirle que se lo ha dicho cuando se resfríe.

En la pared de allá, la que antes ha tenido varios dibujos hechos con crayones, ha estado ocupada por cuatro pósteres de los Tornados: uno arruinado de la parte inferior, dos que le ha comprado su madre por su cuarto cumpleaños y uno que le ha hecho Dolores.

Pese a que ha hecho uso de su nulo talento artístico, Max lo ha amado.


End file.
